Soulmates
by medicalfanatic
Summary: As Bernie Wolfe is admitted to Holby City Hospital, she recieves a (very welcome) reminder of her army life. F/F (Reviews greatly appreciated!)
1. Arrival

She walked with cause and conviction, motive at the forefront of her mind. Unbeknownst to passers by, she was a woman on a mission.

Finally arriving, the brunette looked up at the huge looming building in front of her. Holby City Hospital. Busy porters and ambulance sirens rushed all around her, but the woman had one thing on her mind - seeing Bernie Wolfe. She knew the army medic had been recently admitted to Holby after an IED explosion, and had flown halfway across the world to see her again.

Golden streaks of evening sun highlighted the visitor's pronounced features as she strode into the hospital. Being an army woman, she definitely knew how to be confident, self assured and get what she wanted. Her toned form was accentuated by an ivory silk shirt and tight, grey pencil skirt paired with stiletto heels. Long, flowing hair was bound into a tight ballerina bun on the top of her head; the woman's face was makeup-less except some blush.

After finding out where Bernie had been admitted to, she quickly arrived at Darwin. A particularly sharp Jac Naylor gave her a fleeting glance as she rushed past. Just as she was about to start searching the beds for Bernie, a particularly beautiful doctor asked the slightly lost-looking woman if she needed any help. The name tag pinned to her scrubs read 'Dr. Zosia March', and the visitor gratefully accepted the junior doctor's assistance.


	2. Meeting

Bernie Wolfe had fallen into a light sleep. She'd just got out of her third consecutive surgery in two days; to be frank, she was completely exhausted. She was beginning to feel sick of the sight of the hospital food. Even though the bed was uncomfortable and she hated sleeping in somewhere she hadn't been before, she resigned herself to the tiredness and allowed her heavy eyelids to fall. But as soon as she started to relax, a shadow fell across her face.

Wearily opening her hazel eyes, Bernie Wolfe began to grin like she'd just won the lottery.

"Alex!" The army medic exclaimed upon seeing her visitor, unable to hide the glee on her face. Her eyebrows shot up in delighted sunrise. "I wasn't expecting to see you!"

Despite Bernie's happiness at her arrival, Alex's face fell. She sadly took in all the tubes hanging out of the other woman's pale body. Her limp hands weakly grasping the bed. Cheekbones that seemed more pronounced than before on her much thinner face. The neck brace wound so tight that it was seemingly holding Bernie together. In fact, the more Alex registered the woman opposite her, the sadder she became.

A salty tear rolled down Alex's cheek and she was overcome with emotion. Suddenly, the woman ran to Bernie and hugged her delicately, careful not to disrupt the blonde's damaged spine. Weakly, she collapsed into the sterile chair next to Bernie's bed, refusing to let go of her frail hand. She would never, ever let go of this woman again.

"Babe what's wrong? Please don't cry." The army medic whispered, making sure nobody could hear her. Bernie frowned up at Alex, bewildered at the other woman's very sudden sadness.

"N-nothing. I can't believe what a state you're in! I don't care what Marcus thinks; I'm staying right here until you're fit to return to Afghanistan." Alex promised through her sobs. Very gently, she laid her head on Bernie's chest, and turned her body so she was fully facing the medic. Bernie smiled blissfully; there was nothing in the world that felt as perfect as when she was with Alex. They fit each other like two puzzle pieces - perfectly. Slowly, Bernie unraveled the brunette's tight bun, and wound her shiny hair round her fingers. Bernie didn't stop steadily raking her free hand through Alex's thick locks; she knew the other woman loved the sensation, and it was particularly pleasurable for her too. Meanwhile, Alex held Bernie's hand to her chest for dear life. The army medic was like a lifeline to Alex; she couldn't remember how she had survived without the older woman by her side. Soon enough, the two woman's pulses had synchronised; two heartbeats beating as one.

The two women eventually drifted off to sleep. For the previous three nights, even in Marcus's company, Bernie had found it next to impossible to get a good sleep, but with Alex by her side she felt infinitely safe and at home. That night, both women slept soundlessly, their hands permanently intertwined.

Throughout the night, Zosia and Ollie both came in to check on Bernie and change the IV drip, but they were careful not to wake either woman. Zosia couldn't help but notice the serene smiles upon both faces; if this mystery woman made Bernie this happy, then surely she had to stay. The junior doctor hoped that one day, she would feel such an overwhelming love for someone that these two women clearly felt for each other. To be honest, she hadn't ever seen such happiness on Bernie's face - even when she was in Marcus's company. As the army medic had told her earlier on, 'you must do what makes you happy'. Therefore, as long as Bernie was happy (which she clearly was), then Zosia was happy too.


	3. Empathy

Careful not to wake Bernie, Alex awoke and went to Pulses to get them some coffee. Cappuccino and a flat white with two sugars. When she returned, the army medic was sitting straight up in her bed, eyes wide open.

"Alex! Oh my god I thought you had left me." Bernie said, an edge of panic rising in her voice.

"I told you I'd stay, and you know I keep my promises." Alex responded, setting down the coffees and taking the blonde woman's hand again. She delicately rested her other hand against Bernie's chest; her heart was beating like a drum. Alex knew from experience that loneliness was worse than death - in the army, you were never alone and never had the time to feel lonely. But when you weren't at your post (or in Bernie and Alex's case, your medical station), you couldn't help but feel an overwhelming isolation, and often feared being alone. Therefore, Alex made sure that next time she went somewhere, she told Bernie. Anything and everything to keep her soulmate happy.


	4. Recovery

The next Wednesday, 6 days had passed since Alex had arrived. For the first 2 days, Bernie had been quarantined along with Alex under suspicion of TB; luckily, both tests were negative. After that, Bernie had been very quickly recovering with Alex by her side. Many doctors at Holby were talking of Bernie's recovery; the speed at which her body regained its strength was exceptional. People knew she was a notoriously tough woman - but this was something else. Miraculous even.

As the weeks went by, Bernie went from strength to strength. She was now able to walk the distance of the Darwin corridor without the aid of her crutches; with Alex by her side, she felt empowered and like she could do anything. Alex gave her a steely determination to recover. A few more days and she would finally be discharged.

A plastic clock above the Darwin nurse station showed 11:10pm. As Bernie blissfully slept, the blonde woman watched her, in awe of the other woman's beauty. Alex loved Bernie. She loved everything about the army medic. Passionate, hazel eyes glinting with an insatiable curiosity and intelligence. The kindest, most sincere heart she had ever known. A strong, brave façade but an infinite compassion and vulnerability beneath. Elegant, long hands capable of achieving the most unbelievable surgeries. Plump, pink lips which were almost permanently curved into a small smile, even as Bernie slept. There was nothing, no part, of Bernie that Alex hadn't fallen head over heels in love with. The blonde had taken Alex's breath away, and never given it back.

Thus, a lesser love may not have survived these past weeks. But there was no chance of Bernie's injuries breaking the two women apart - if anything, it brought them together. Even when Alex lightly kissed Bernie, she had to be incredibly careful not to put too much pressure on the other woman. Although Alex sometimes yearned for intimacy once again with her other half, she would happily wait a lifetime if it meant that Bernie was well again.


	5. Freedom

Early morning sun shone through the sterile blinds, reflecting off metallic heart monitor. Rhythmic hums of machines provided the only sound in the hospital. Finally the discharge papers were done; they were lying on Bernie's beside table. The army medic's spine had completely healed and the cardiac surgery was an outstanding success. In fact, the woman was stronger than ever and Alex couldn't be happier.

Of course Bernie was grateful to everyone at Holby who had helped save her life, and so was Alex. But neither of them couldn't wait to get out of there, and sincerely hoped to never see the inside of any hospital again.


	6. Contact

With a loud slam, Bernie's front door closed. Light shining through the stained glass window through colourful patterns across the hallway. Marcus was out for the weekend with some old uni mates; the two women had the whole house to themselves. Alex pushed Bernie up against the door, both bodies yearning for sexual contact. A small moan rose deep from the army medic's chest as her partner pressed further into her. Alex fervently kissed Bernie's lips, neck, ears, collarbones - anywhere she could reach, she kissed. For so many months, Alex had thought of nothing but tearing off the older woman's clothes - finally, Bernie was well enough. Bernie responded to Alex's kisses by sliding her hand up the brunette's blouse, expertly unpinning her bra. Without removing her silk shirt, Alex slipped out of her bra and flung the red, lacy undergarment across the floor. Sighing with relief, Bernie grasped Alex's perk breasts, as their lips collided once again. She hadn't realised how much she had missed the feel of Alex's skin against hers. Bernie's cold hands against the younger woman's burning skin set Alex's nerve endings alight. Wet tounges clashed with a passionate desire to once again be inside the other woman's mouth. Slyly, Bernie grabbed a handful of Alex's blouse and dragged her to the waiting bed, her cocoa eyes flooded with unashamed desire and arousal.

Carefully, Alex pushed Bernie down onto the mattress and mounted her. Heat pooled between the army medic's legs and her thighs felt like they were on fire as Alex removed her jeans. Teasingly, Alex slowly pulled down Bernie's lace thongs, a glimmer of mischief in the brunette's eyes. Bernie groaned at Alex as she tauntingly stroked the older woman's inner thigh. Trembling, Bernie whimpered; she wasn't sure how long she could withstand this torture. A sharp intake of breath escaped the army medic as Alex's fingers finally entered her. Bernie arched her back into Alex's pubic bone as the brunette continued to pump her fingers into Bernie. No extra lubrication was needed - the older woman's juices were more than sufficient. Bernie slowly traced the brunette's exposed throat with her lips and tongue. Slowly, Alex rocked her hips against the woman below her, all whilst rubbing Bernie's clit with her thumb and thrusting her fingers inside her. She used her free hand to rub Bernie's breasts and carefully caress her lower back.

"Fuck me!" The blonde woman grabbed at the sheets as she reached climax, her back arching further towards the heavens. Just as Bernie was about to orgasm, Alex pulled out her fingers and bent down to suck on the older woman's pulse point. Unable to hold off any longer, the army medic finally orgasmed. Loud moans escaped her throat. She ejaculated over the beige sheets, and her sweat glistened in the evening sun. Panting, Bernie slowly relaxed her tensed muscles and tried to control her breathing - as always, she felt like she was high on the best drug ever invented. Her brain was flooded with endorphins; she couldn't see clear through the cloud of chemicals that blurred her vision. Slowly, she let go of the sheets, and came down from her high. She knew that would be the first orgasm of many that night.

Finally, Bernie composed herself and sat up. She flipped over so she was lying on top of Alex. Teasingly, she slid her hand under Alex's blouse and encircled her nipple.

"Your turn."


	7. Peace

Bedsheets littered the wooden floor, reminiscent of the night before. Early morning sunlight threw dust-laden streaks across Bernie's bedroom. Slowly, the medic awoke and unfurled herself from the cocoon she had made against Alex's body. Last night was one of the best nights of her life; it was unbelievable how desirable Bernie still was to her - the woman was like an addiction. It felt truly amazing to be finally free with her emotions; with Alex, everything was raw and honest. There was no hiding her feelings from Alex; the woman always knew exactly what Bernie needed, and sex was no exception. Alex's effect on her whole body was outstanding; she felt like her heart was always on the brink of exploding when she was with the brunette woman. Bernie had never experienced orgasms that were actually better than getting high until she had met Alex.

Tenderly, the older woman looked down upon her lover. She was curled up in a ball amongst the duvet cover, brunette waves tumbling across the pillowcase - to Bernie, she looked like a dream. Smiling, Bernie arose and padded off to the kitchen to make them breakfast. She had noticed that her stamina in bed had significantly decreased since the last time she'd slept with Alex. They'd definitely have to do something about that.

Hands winding around her waist awoke Bernie from her daydream. Smiling, Bernie turned to face Alex. Both women's pupils dilated, as they filled with contentment, happiness and, above all, love. With their heads resting together, they looked out the window at the rising sunset. Both Alex and Bernie knew that together they could beat whatever challenges lay ahead of them.


End file.
